Inferno Pendragon
' '(following the events of Monsters Inferno became part of The Once and Future King - later still he would be reincarnated as Protostar ) ' ' Inferno Pendragon is the exiled Prince of Avalon and the "foundling" son of King Equinox as well the great-dragon Kaosa (under the guise of Queen Titania): he is also the half-brother of Equis, the current King of Avalon. Through untold years of treachery, deception and suffering Inferno has amassed power few would dare to imagine and even fewer would wish to harness - becoming the King of the Twilight Dragon-Flight and a master of the Twilight Force.. however if great power corrupts it would seem Inferno is no exception and the more the edges towards "godhood" the further his already fragile mind goes towards breaking entirely.. History Early Years Born to the magical island of Avalon as part of the Pegacorn race the infant Inferno was abandoned by his parents due to his strange batlike wings and ebony pelt - which made him appear demonic (in contrast to most Pegacorns, whose avian wings and white pelt make them seem angelic to most). By chance or fate he was adopted by the young Queen of Avalon, who took pity on the infant and had him raised in the palace as her own - the King was not so keen on having a "foundling" as a son but tolerated him for the sake of his wife, however the King would continually disregard his adopted son and show excessive favoritism to his natural elder son, Equis. Childhood As the two grew older the rivalry between Inferno and Equis intensified, with Inferno being punished severely by the King regardless of guilt - the Queen was deeply unhappy with her husband's treatment of their adoptive son but was ultimately powerless to stop it and for much of his youth Inferno was subjected to bullying by his elder brother, during these troubled years Inferno would stumble across the powerful dragon Kaosa, a brood-mother who took to comforting him - becoming in many ways his only real friend in the world. Brother's Keeper By the time Inferno reached maturity he was alone again, Kaosa having left to raise her dragonflight but promising the return - nevertheless her depature hardened Inferno's heart further as he felt betrayed that his only real friend had left him. Inferno's troubled mind was not helped by the fact his elder brother, Equis, was now King, their father having taken ill and died while they were in their teens and their mother following shortly after. Equis tried to make amends for his previous mistreatment of Inferno by appointing him his Royal Advisor, yet Inferno never truly forgave his elder brother for his past and plotted revenge in secret. Night Of The Sword Inferno would serve his brother as Royal Advisor for little over a year before he instigated a terrible riot known as the Night Of The Sword via releasing several prisoners from the jails of Avalon and arming them with swords and muskets, allowing the criminals to run amok on the streets of Avalon as Equis was forced to call out the city guards to regain order at the cost of many lives - the incident served to destabilise the city as Equis become intent on finding those responsible, Inferno watched happily as Equis began to round up suspects from across the land while ignoring Inferno completely - unable to imagine his brother was capable of such an act. Culling Of The Guards Soon after the Night Of The Sword ended Equis began to lose ground with his people as his quest to find justice had him round up hundreds of suspects from across the land - the King becoming more desperate as he continually failed to find the culprit. Inferno played on this and convinced Equis, in private, that the only people capable of instigating a prison break of such a grand-scale where the Royal Guards, who had access to such areas and suggested the King strike a blow to them in order to put an end to any future wrong-doing. Equis agreed and ordered the Culling Of The Guards, in which any guard suspected of involvement with the Night Of The Sword was stripped of their arms and cast out of Avalon in shame. Battle For The Crown Inferno would take advantage of the turmoil caused by both the Night Of The Sword and the Culling Of The Guards by taking leave from the palace and gathering a large following of citizens and ex-guards via false promises and manipulation, convincing them Equis was a tyrant and had to be destroyed - by the time Equis had noticed something unusual occuring it was too late and Inferno had amassed his own rebellion, Equis gathered his own forces in retaliation but found them severely weakened thanks to the Culling Of The Guards and a bloody battle was waged that tore down the gates of Avalon and saw many lifes lost. Death Of The Prince As the Battle For The Crown raged Equis found himself forced to utilise the ancient power of the Celestial-Blade, a sacred sword handed down from his father that bestowed the King of Avalon the power of a god and through it's power easily dispatched Inferno's rebellion. However Inferno refused to back down and fought against Equis, hopelessly outmatched but driven mad by vengeance and hate - Equis knocked Inferno down but faultered for a moment, unable to bring himself to slay his brother - he ordered Inferno to leave Avalon and never return. Inferno, still mad with rage, lunged at Equis again and was impaled by the Celestial-Blade - Equis was horrified and held his dying brother in his arms.. begging him to survive, Inferno simply told Equis he'd won nothing then apparently died of his wounds. On Wings Of Chaos Heartbroken at the death of his brother Equis ordered the Celestial-Blade to be sealed away forever and had Inferno buried atop Mount Turnity, a sacred mountain used as the burial place of ancient kings - he then declared that none would ever again mention the Battle Of The Crown or the events that led up to it, to Equis the past was to remain forevermore a memory and Avalon would go on as if nothing had happened. However Equis could not of percieved the return of Kaosa, the dragon - having heard of Inferno's death - landed atop Mount Turnity and seemingly desecrated the grave via removing the body of the dead prince - Equis had several search parties go in search of the dragon but they all failed to find her or the body and in the end Equis gave up on trying to find them. It's Good To Be King.. Kaosa would carry the body of Inferno to her rookery, located deep in the void between realms, and via the power of the dragons restored the prince to life - sacrificing a portion of her own life-force to do so.. as Inferno awoke he was confused and angry, though grateful to Kaosa for what she'd done. Kaosa admitted to Inferno she had been devastated at the news of his death and couldn't bear the thought of losing him, so had to act - Inferno thanked her, recognising her as the only true friend he ever had and the two formed a strong bond, climaxing in Kaosa offering Inferno the Draconic Crown - which would make him the King of her dragon-flight. Inferno was surprised at this offer and questioned Kaosa on why she would trust him with such a position, to which she responded that she wanted to give him a chance to be the king he always deserved to be.. Inferno smiled to Kaosa and simply nodded as he put on the Draconic Crown. As he did so the ground around himself reformed, as if by unseen hands, into a throne - the newly crowned Inferno sat down on the rocky throne and watched over his new kingdom, thinking of the past.. and the future he would form. Heart Of Darkness So it was the king of the Twilight Dragon-flight was born, for many years he has sat in shadows watching worlds rise and fall, witnessing the coming and going of great empires - over time his thirst for vengeance on Equis would fade but never truly die, indeed Inferno still planned on returning to Avalon one day and tearing the island apart in retribution for his treatment - he would often smile to himself as he imagined the look on his brother's face when he would return, no longer a weak and foolish would-be-usurper but a King in his own right.. However Inferno realised that revenge against Equis was not the most important thing in the universe, he had been given power by Kaosa he'd never experienced before.. and he liked it.. he wasn't weak anymore, no one would ever mistreat him again and any who dared try would be put to death by the sword - he was King now.. the Draconic Crown was his and his alone, surely others would try and take it.. Inferno grew paranoid, looking at the other worlds and envisioning countless enemies laughing, scheming.. they all wanted the Crown, they wanted to turn him back into a weak servant.. they were laughing at him.. he would not allow them to, not anymore.. the time had come for the Twilight King to show them all.. they would join him.. they would respect and revere him.. or they would die. The Twilight War In his quest for power and vengeance the newly crowned Twilight-King would stumble across a new dimension in which he witnessed powerful beings fighting, it was through observing these battles he came up with the idea to finally utilise the Twilight Chest, an artefact of power beyond even the Draconic-Crown that would allow him to merge with the Twilight itself, however to do so he required himself to be purged of darkness - he attempted to do this via manipulating a certain Hero but found himself continually becoming confused and angry inside as his centuries of solitude in the Twilight-Realm had severely affected his mind, eventually however he felt he had succeeded in his task and returned to the Twilight-Realm - merging with the Twilight Chest, however at this point a second player entered the mix in the form of Arbiter - it was at this point Inferno began to declare himself a god and opened a portal to Avalon stating his intent to return and renew his assault upon his former home. Despite efforts to stop the madness both Hero and Arbiter had no choice but to fight as Inferno became more and more unstable - in body and in mind.. the power of the Twilight becoming a far more cataclysmic force than even he could of imagined, it wasn't long before Inferno realised he hadn't purged the darkness from his heart at all - the hate and madness in his mind was soon made physical and began to tear the Twilight-Realm apart. As the once proud Twilight-King began to disperse along with his realm he asked Kaosa to forgive him while Arbiter transported both Hero and Kaosa to safety, however as Arbiter struggled to prevent the apocalypse from engulfing the Twilight Realm something whispered from the shadows - a cryptic message about mysterious "Watchers" - however by this time Inferno had already vanished into the chaos that had engulfed his world. Ultimately the Twilight-Realm was lost, the fate of its inhabitants and indeed their King was unknown but for some mysterious reason the great cataclysm spared Arbiter and Hero.. leaving the floating in the darkness that was once the Twilight-Realm. Rebirth Inferno would not die however and soon returned to life - however his exposure to the Twilight Force had altered him in body and mind, leaving him a far more powerful being than before but with little control over his emotions, thus the reign of a new entity was born under the name of the Twilight-Emperor: so far there had been little sign of Kaosa or the other Twilight-dragons and Inferno had become more of a wanderer, though his fixation on Avalon seemed rekindled - with the abscence of Kaosa a mysterious new entity stalked the world, unknown to Inferno, a young golden haired girl claiming links to the Watchers, a race thought as myth even to the inhabitants of Avalon. Fall Of Avalon Relationship With Other Characters Family *Oceana (ancestral grandmother) *Unknown Mother deceased *Ebonscale - biological father (reviled) *King Equinox - adoptive father (reviled) *Kaosa - adoptive mother (antagonistic) *Equis - adoptive brother (antagonistic / neutral) *Arodnap - adoptive sister (reviled) *Red - consort (loving) *Sangria - daughter (loving) *Murk - adopted "son" (loving) *Para - alternative son (neutral) *Dox - alternative daughter (neutral) *Neutron - alternative son (neutral) Friends * Aither - ex-lover (neutral) deceased'' '' (as of Shadow of Death) * Arbiter - close ally (kindship) *Amnesty - close ally (kindship) *Nebula - close ally (kindship) *Ratatosk - guardian (kindship) deceased'' ''(as of Fall of Avalon) *Drasocon - "Dramon-Friend" deceased (as of ??) Enemies *Hatter - enemy (antagonistic) *Dormouse - enemy (antagonistic) *Robin Goodfellow - enemy (antagonistic) *Voice - enemy (hated) *Misery - enemy (hated) Powers/Abilities Inferno is a hybrid of Pegacorn and Twilight-Dragon who has a near-unparalleled link to the Twilight Force, only surpassed by Arodnap - this link allows him to act as a conductor of cosmic/elemental-energies and manifests in a number of abilities, so far Inferno has shown the following powers (in addition to all the traits naturally found in a Pegacorn of his age): *Dimensional-Control (Inferno has omnipotent-level control over realms connected to the Twilight Force - outwith these dimensions he is shown to be capable of opening dimensional-portals and transfering time/space with ease) *Time-Alteration (Inferno can appear in past, future or present and in multiple time-lines - he can also create new time-lines as he sees fit.) *Shape-Shifting (Inferno can change his appearance as he sees fit - like all Twilight-Dragons he can change from his usual form (Pegacorn) to full Dragon or any combination of the two: he can also take other forms but does so less often) *Animation Of Matter (Inferno can animate matter to form avatars and lesser-constructs, he can not recreate life and must use some of his own essence to power these creations) *Shadow-Bending (Inferno can become one with the shadows, to the point of becoming a 2-dimensional semisolid shadow himself) *Willpower (Inferno has massive amounts of willpower that allow him to undergo intense trauma) *Ergokinesis (Inferno can absorb near-limitless amounts of almost any available energy and can unleash said energy in the form of blasts, lightning, constructs, energy-fields and more) *Empathic Absorption (Inferno can absorb emotional energy and convert it into energy - which he can then proceed to manipulate due to his aforementioned energy-manipulation) *Regeneration (Inferno is not immortal but has multiple regenerative powers that make him extremely difficult to kill and extremely long-lived) TECHNIQUES *'Twilight "Nuke"' (only ever used once, in the story "Dusk" - is considered Inferno's most powerful technique and one of the most destructive Twilight-Force techniques in the Avalon mythos) *'Twilight Tornado' (used infrequently but still enough to be considered one of Inferno's more unique techniques, forms a whirlwind of Twilight Force around himself and often spins him like a living spin-top). *Twilight Storm *Twilight Shield *Twilight-Breath *Twilight-Lightning *Twilight-Blades *'Red Lightning' (Inferno has shown the ability to manifest Primal Twilight energy, which is red in coloration and far more dangerous than Basic Twilight energy (which manifests as black and/or purple) ) *'Golem Creation' (Inferno has shown the ability to create golems out of his surroundings - the most impressive arguably being when he created a house-sized golem) *'Inanimate "Cloning"' (Inferno has shown the ability to create clones of himself and others, yet they are more akin to advanced golems and lack actual "life") *'Illusions' (Inferno has shown great illusionary powers, the greatest of which is arguably seen in "Dusk") FOLLOWING HIS SACRIFICE IN "MONSTERS" INFERNO NOW HAS THE POWERS OF "THE ONCE AND FUTURE KING" Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Major Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Pegacorns Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Wildcards Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Deceased Characters Category:True Neutral